Universal Love Story
by RoyalA.98L
Summary: La historia se basa en el romance entre la hija de Tsunade y Orochimaru, con Sasuke. Así como los problemas que existen entre cada uno de los shinobis de la aldea  romance, rivalidad, locura y resentimiento


U N I V E R S A L L O V E S T O R Y

**Capítulo 1 – ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Konoha?**

Faltaba poco para el amanecer, y durante esas horas, el camino que conduce a Konoha está solo, pero esta vez, las cosas no eran así. Una joven de aspecto delicado, caminaba sola y muy alejada del sendero, en dirección a la entrada de la aldea. Una carta con una simple invitación de tres letras firmada por la kage era lo único que la obligaba a caminar a tan altas horas de la noche, nada más. Ella no era una persona a la que le gustase viajar, principalmente porque significaba recorrer grandes tramos para permanecer poco tiempo y después volver a casa, sin embargo, tenía la pequeña impresión de que no volvería a pisar ese camino durante un largo tiempo, aún sin saber para qué era requerida en la aldea.

Al llegar a la puerta unos guardias la detuvieron para pedirle que se identificara, pero la desconocida no hizo más que mostrar la carta y continuar hasta el lugar que le apeteciera. Caminó gran parte de la mañana buscando la oficina de la kage, y rendida, se sentó en el primer sitio que pudo, un columpio, permaneciendo ahí un largo rato. Se columpiaba de vez en cuando, pensando si esa era una buena oportunidad de escapar en caso de que le hubiesen llamado para algún trabajo en lugar de conversar, aunque pareciera estúpido. Cierto tiempo después llegó un hombre de cabello gris y desordenado.

- ¿Vienes de parte de Tsunade? – Le preguntó la chica dejando de columpiarse.

- No, evito encontrarme con mis alumnos – Respondió como si se tratara de alguien conocido y se acercó a ella – Te perdiste, ¿cierto?

- No, yo también evito llegar. No sé para qué me llamó, pero si no voy habré caminado mucho en vano.

- Sí, tienes razón – Se sentó en un columpio y dio un largo suspiro – Es importante que vayas, la situación se está poniendo crítica y el país necesita de toda la ayuda posible.

- ¿Qué clase de ayuda?

- No te lo puedo decir en un lugar así, además, es muy probable que alguno de mis alumnos me esté buscando.

- ¿Es alguna mafia? – Preguntó mirando hacia el cielo – Cada vez me interesa menos… No sé para qué quiere ayuda si…

- ¡Kakashi! – Al voltear a ver a la persona que gritaba, se despertó en la chica una enorme duda respecto esa persona, o se trataba de un hombre maricón que se había teñido el cabello rosa, o era una mujer extremadamente fea, y lo suficientemente patética como para tener el cabello de ese color - ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? – Su voz era increíblemente insoportable a los oídos de la joven - ¿Piensas llegar tarde a todos los entrenamientos e inventar cosas ridículas?

- No, hay veces en las que simplemente no voy, por ejemplo hoy, tengo que estar con Tsunade dentro de cinco minutos – Miró su muñeca fingiendo tener un reloj, se levantó e hizo señas a la joven para que lo acompañara.

- ¿Por lo menos sabes dónde está Sasuke?

- Estará con nosotros en una reunión privada - respondió haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Kakashi y la chica partieron hacia la oficina de la kage de Konoha, ignorando si el personaje de sexo dudoso seguía o no preguntando por el tal Sasuke. Cuando llegaron, había tres shinobis más y el Kazekage. Ellos, al igual que Tsunade lucían estresados, como si estuvieran en la clase de la Adriana, y tardaron un poco en percatarse de la presencia de Kakashi y de la chica.

- ¿Porqué tardaste, Kakashi? – cuestionó Tsunade un poco molesta.

- Sendero de la vida – Se limitó a decir - ¿Han llegado a algo?

- No, ninguno de nosotros tiene idea de lo que está pasando – Respondió el shinobi pelinegro - ¿Quién es ella?

- La sobrina de Orochimaru – Explicó la Hokage - ¿A qué viniste?

- Recibí su carta – Se acercó a su escritorio y le mostró la misma carta que había enseñado a los guardias – Mi tío me la entregó hace un par de días – La rubia volteó a ver al kage de la arena, preguntándole con su mirada si era prudente contarle lo que estaba sucediendo, y él negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo están las cosas en la aldea del Sonido? – preguntó Gaara a la chica.

- Yo no vivo ahí, mi tío nunca me deja entrar – En ese momento, entró repentinamente un hombre de cabello blanco, estaba jadeando y lleno de sangre.

- Orochimaru está muerto…


End file.
